Chivalry
The ability to use the abilities/powers of the noble knight archetype. Note that this is essentially a definition of an archetype/concept. Also Called *Bushido (The Way of the Samurai) *Crusader *Knighthood *Noble Knight *Paladin *True Gentleman *White Knight Syndrome (Lance N' Masques) *Man-at-arms Capabilities The user possesses an innate ability to manifest great courage and nobility at all times, especially in the face of adversity. The knights express a desire to maintain order and are well rounded in many aspects. They are well versed in the seven knightly virtues and some are as zealous as to try and destroy that which they see as impure, as well as suffering from psychological stress due to having to suppress their natural instincts and desires. Their selflessness and compassion makes them very charismatic and they soon earn the trust of those around them. The knights are determined and their enthusiasm allows them to master whatever they put their minds into. Although knights may have an indomitable will, most fall prey to mental control and illusions because of their constant absence of their personal needs. If their will is strong, however, and they do not easily fall prey to temptations. Their greatest weakness is, indeed, the over-trust in their dogmas, the trust in those who are closest to them and their naive disposition. As maintainers of the status quo, knights expect those alongside them to behave properly, however, they are always loyal to them to an extreme degree, to the point that they may even give up their lives for those who become their allies. Certain kinds of animals have an affinity, such as war-dogs and horses, due to their loyalty to their masters and great reliability in times of conflict. Applications *Combat Perception *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Crafting *Fear Masking *Indomitable Will *One-Man Army *Riders Aptitude *Tranquil Fury *Tranquil State *Undying Loyalty *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Dagger Proficiency **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Enhanced Shieldmanship **Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations *Guardianship *Magic **Magically Enhanced Physiology - Empowered by wizards, mystic objects or arcane forces. **Mysticism **White Arts *Supernatural Hunter Physiology **Demonic Slayer **Dragon Slayer **Monster Slayer **Undead Slayer *Virtue Embodiment - The Seven Knightly Virtues. **Courage **Generosity **Hope **Justice **Mercy **Nobility **Truth Limitations *Knights have their fair share of limitations. *Sin Embodiment - The Seven Deadly Sins **Envy **Gluttony **Greed **Lust **Pride **Sloth **Wrath *Some can fall from their knighthood due to great temptation. *In a world where Chivalry is dead, the User will be easily manipulated and discarded. Known Users Gallery File:GreenKnight.jpg|Green Knight (Arthurian Legends) Grunbeld, The Great Flame Dragon Berserk.png|Grunbeld, The Great Flame Dragon Knight (Berserk) Fright Knight (Danny Phantom).png|Fright Knight (Danny Phantom) File:Ystin_Shining_Knight_(Prime_Earth)_Demon_Knights_Vol_1_22_Textless.jpg|Ystin/Shining Knight (DC Comics) File:Justin_Arthur_(New_Earth)_Shining_Knight_005.jpg|Justin Arthur/Shining Knight (DC Comics) Gallantmon b.jpg|Dukemon/Gallantmon (Digimon) DissidiaCecilArt.png|Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV/Dissidia) File:Arthur-ultimate-victory.png|Arthur (Ghosts N' Goblins series) File:Godric_Griffindor_(Harry_Potter).jpg|Godric Griffindor (Harry Potter) File:Meta_Knight_(Kirby).jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby) Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) Vol14-LN-Tigrevurmud-and-Black-Bow.jpg|Lumiere, the Knight of the Moonlight, Tigrevurmund Vorn (Madan no Ou o Vanadis) became reowned for his selflessness, valour and compassion. Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Alyssa Sutcliff.jpg|As the summoner of King Arthur, Alyssa Sutcliff (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) is a honorable King who dedicated herself to chivalry, which is the source of her great power. Dane Whitma, Black Knight.jpg|Dane Whitmen/Black Knight (Marvel Comics) Hyougoro Past.jpg|Hyogoro of the Flower (One Piece) is legendary as the living epitome of Samurai Bushido in Wano. Zoroguro the Wandering Ronin (One Piece).gif|''Pirate Hunter'', Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a swordsman dedicated to the Bushido Code. Mihawk's Kokutou Yoru.gif|Dracule Mihawk (Onbe Piece) Katakuri's Honor (One Piece).gif|A honorable man who dislikes other people interfering with his fights, Charlott Katakuri (One Piece) injured himself in the same spot he injured Monkey D. Luffy to compensate for his sister's interference. Gallade (Pokémon).png|Gallade (Pokémon) is a highly civalrous Pokémon that will always fight to protect the weak and helpless. Rakudai Volume 13 Black Knight.jpg|Iris Ascarid, the Black Knight (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) File:Tsukio_Attempts_Seppuku.png|Tsukio (Rurouni Kenshin) lost his pride as a samurai, and attempted seppuku as a way to keep his honor. Sir galleth inshinyarmor.png|Sir Galleth Cooper (Sly Cooper) was an honorable knight of the Cooper Clan who is described to be very bombastic and chivalrous. Sonic and Caliburn.png|Sonic (Sonic and the Black Knight) Miyamoto Usagi.PNG|Miyamoto Usagi (Usagi Yojimbo) Jonathan Joestar the Gentleman of JoJo!!!.png|Striving to become a "True Gentleman", Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood) carried the Joestar name with pride, never betraying his personal code of conduct and treated any of his fellow human with the utmost respect unless they prove truly evil. Ghost Dog, the Modern Samurai.jpg|Ghostdog (Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai) Paladin_H.png|Paladin (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Samurai_H.png|Samurai (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Physiology Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Virtue Powers Category:Galleries